


The Annual Stark Christmas Gala

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Day 8 of my 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar. It's time for the annual Stark Christmas Gala but Y/N isn't really in the party mood. Hopefully a new friend can turn that around.
Relationships: Sharon Carter & Maria Hill, Sharon Carter/Maria Hill, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559503
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The Annual Stark Christmas Gala

The annual Stark Christmas gala was the one party that y/n always looked forward to. This year had been no exception. She had even designed her gown, a floor-length midnight blue silk gown with a sweetheart neckline, black lace on the bodice and three-quarter sleeves, and an intricate silver belt of stars and flowers around her hips, and a dressmaker Pepper had suggested had brought her vision to life. She had paired it with strappy silver stilettos and silver jewelry. Nat had done her make-up; smokey eyes that matched the dress and made her eyes appear larger and doe-like with soft, rosy cheeks and lips, while Wanda had made her hair look soft, shiny and framed her face to perfection.

After all of that preparation, all she wanted to do was go home, slip on one of Steve's flannel shirts and watch Hallmark Christmas movies with a big glass of eggnog. It wasn't that the party wasn't fun, on the contrary, everyone was dancing and laughing. But the one person she wanted to spend the evening with was out on a mission and would only be back in two days.

As she sat at the bar, nursing her candy cane martini, a man with light brown hair and a slightly stocky build approached her. "Is this seat taken?" he asked with a friendly smile. When she waved her hand, signaling for him to go ahead, he sat down beside her and flagged down the bartender to ask for a beer. Once he had his beverage in hand he turned to her, still smiling, "How come you aren't dancing? Is this not your scene?"

"Not exactly, I was looking forward to tonight, but my boyfriend couldn't make it since he has to work," she answers with a wry smile as she sips her drink.

"Aah," he says with an understanding smile, "I wouldn't be here either, but a friend of mine wanted to introduce me to someone she thinks I would hit it off with. Unfortunately, it seems that she hasn't turned up yet so I have been left to my own devices."

"Well, in that case, would you like to join me for a dance? Just because our friends and partners can't be here, doesn't mean that we should mope," she says, hopping off of her seat and holding out her hand to her new friend who takes it and lets her lead him to the dancefloor.

"I'm Derek, by the way," he informs her as he settles his hands on her back.

"Y/N," she grins as she puts her hands on his shoulders and starts leading him around the dancefloor. Six songs later and both of them are exhausted as they make their way back to the bar to order more drinks.

"Oh, Cinderella, your prince has arrived" Nat sing-songs as she slides in next to you, cutting off what you were saying and making your head whip towards the elevator in time to see Steve, Bucky, Sam, Sharon, and Maria exit through the elevator doors and make a beeline for you and Derek. The boys must have just gotten back from their mission as their hair was still damp from their showers. Each of them was looking distinctly dapper in their suits, but y/n's eyes remain fixed on Steve in his midnight blue three-piece suit, crisp white shirt, and silver tie with his hair slicked back.

As the group reaches the bar, Steve pulls his girl into his arms and plants a tender kiss full of promises on her lips before sliding his hand around her waist and flagging down the bartender to order a whiskey on the rocks. 

As y/n snuggles into her boyfriend's side she turns her attention back to their friends and Maria who was introducing everyone. "Everyone, this is Derek, he's an old friend of mine. Derek, I see you've already met y/n and Natasha. This is Steve, Bucky, Sharon, and Sam," she says with a mischievous smile.

"Are you the Derek that challenged Maria to a drinking and dancing contest at the bottom of Shield Academy's pool?" Sam asked, already moving closer to the man.

"Yes?" Derek answered, his ears turning red as he laughed at the memory.

"Dude, I have so many questions for you! Let's grab another round then you can tell me and tinman over here about what Maria was like in college," Sam grins widely.

"Only if you and Bucky tell me how you two managed to crash a flight simulator into a wall at NASA," Derek bargains with a grin.

"Deal," Bucky agrees before the three of them head off to one of the couches to swap stories while Maria slips her hand into Sharon's and drags her girlfriend off towards the dancefloor.

"Well, I am going to find Barton, I'm sure he's found something entertaining to do by now," Nat says before flouncing off, leaving the couple alone to enjoy each other's embrace.

"You look gorgeous," Steve smiles lovingly at her before giving her a soft, sweet kiss.

"You don't look too bad yourself, handsome. Now, as much fun as this party has been, why don't we get out of here, go change into something more comfortable and crash in the theatre room with popcorn, a movie, and lots of cuddles?" y/n suggests with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"I'd love that, I've missed you far too much to want to share you with everyone else tonight, I'll meet you there in five minutes?" Steve agrees, grinning like a schoolboy.

"I'll be waiting," she winks before slipping off of the stool and out of the party with a delighted giggle. The gala had definitely been worth the wait.


End file.
